We will continue to synthesize new 'platinum blue' complexes with various substituted pyrimidine and acetamide structures as ligands, and attempt to extend the ligands to purines, amino acids, etc. to determine the broadness of the classes allowed. We will try other platinum group metals and platinum in the IV oxidation state. These new complexes will be tested for antitumor activity and bacterial actions using our present screening techniques. We will study the chemistry of these platinum blues, as far too little is known. This will include attempts to crystallize them for X-ray analysis; molecular weight determination; chemical analyses; kinetics of reactions; chromatographic separations, and all available spectroscopic techniques. We will look for ways of stabilizing and purifying these chemicals, particularly for the small, selected group which we shall push into further tests leading to clinical applications. We will investigate the excretion rates and tissue distributions of these, as well as pathologic effects in mice. The interactions of these complexes with nucleic acids and polynucleotides will be further studied. The rates of reactions, equilibria, temperature dependencies (thermodynamics), selectivity, cooperativity, etc. will be determined. The hypotheses of 'identity targeting' will be extensively tested, using both in vitro and in vivo systems.